


sinking down into my bones

by sassytommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassytommo/pseuds/sassytommo
Summary: larry fanfiction





	sinking down into my bones

Harry rentra dans le club et instantanément la musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles et les lumières firent cligner ses yeux à multiples reprises. Une fois adapté à la pièce il s’avança et demanda le verre de rhum le plus cher sur la carte. Il posa son avant bras sur le bar et attendit sa consommation. Il ne resta pas longtemps face au bar, attrapa son verre et alla en direction des scènes ou les danseurs s’agitaient sur leur barre. Harry se trouvait dans un club de strip tease, qui plus est de strip tease gay. Il avait face à lui une dizaine de danseurs tous plus ou moins différents. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts. Il s’installa sur un fauteuil noir à quelques mètres à peine d’une scène et laissa son regard divaguer sur l’homme qui se trouvait sur celle ci. L’homme portait simplement un caleçon noir qui dessinait ses fesses à la perfection. Ou alors peut être que ses fesses étaient elles même d’une extrême beauté. Harry se tourna et admira l’homme châtain danser. Le châtain savait quels étaient ses atouts et il en jouait énormément se glissant sur la barre en se cambrant légèrement. 

Harry ne cessait de le dévorer du regard, il faisait attention à chaque parcelle du corps du jeune homme et semblait découvrir petit à petit à quel point il était magnifique. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d’abord sur ses jambes, plutôt courtes mais fines et magnifiquement bronzées. Puis après avoir fixé outrageusement ses fesses il observa son torse qui semblait scintiller sous la lumière des projecteurs, il aurait cru apercevoir des paillettes. Harry observa également l’ensemble des tatouages présents sur le corps du châtain et ne put s’empêcher de penser à quel point ces dessins faits d’encre le rendaient séduisant. Enfin, le bouclé posa ses yeux sur le visage du jeune homme, plus particulièrement sur ses yeux. Leur couleur était d’un bleu si profond qu’il crut s’y perdre, oubliant totalement qu’il se trouvait dans un club de striptease. Il se détacha difficilement de ces magnifiques orbes bleues pour enfin détailler le reste du visage du châtain qui était semblable à celui d’un ange : un nez fin parfaitement dessiné, une bouche fine elle aussi mais semblant tout de même délicieuse, et enfin des pommettes saillantes créant de magnifiques ombres au creux de ses joues. Harry ne pensait plus que par lui. Ce jeune homme à peine aperçu mais qu’il trouvait à couper le souffle. Il s’imaginait déjà redécouvrir toutes ses formes de ses propres mains, il voulait regarder son visage de plus près et se noyer dans ses yeux une seconde fois. 

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur Harry. Le bouclé ne put détourner ses yeux du strip teaser. Il n’était même pas gêné de le regarder avec autant d’envie, il aimait ce qu’il voyait et son regard en témoignait sans honte. Le contact entre eux semblait réellement intense pour Harry. Il se noyait presque dans ces yeux bleus, l’homme avait beau être à plusieurs mètres de la scène, il avait l’impression de pouvoir sentir son souffle contre lui, la musique jouée dans le club paraissait être à dix lieux d’ici. Le châtain interrompit cet échange d’un clin d’oeil et tira l’élastique de son caleçon noir vers l’avant pour indiquer à Harry où il pouvait donner de l’argent s’il le souhaitait. Harry cligna des yeux, il venait de vivre une scène digne d’un film. Il ressentit soudainement une immense chaleur envahir tout son corps, il aurait pu en avoir une érection. Harry voulait cet homme dans son lit et prit la décision d’attendre que le danseur ait fini son travail. Il se leva et sorti un billet de 50£. L’homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus souria remarquant le geste d’Harry. Il se rapprocha du bord pour permettre à son client d’atteindre plus facilement son caleçon et tira a nouveau l’élastique. Le bouclé admira de plus près le tatouage qu’il avait aperçu plus tôt sur ses doigts, un nombre 82 ou plutôt 28, il eut du mal à réfléchir à l’ordre des chiffres tant son esprit était embrouillé. Par mauvaise foi, Harry dirait que c’est parce qu’il avait bu un verre mais en vérité son seul verre de rhum était incapable d’embrouiller autant son esprit, c’était bel et bien le danseur qui lui faisait cet effet. Harry glissa le billet en prenant soin de toucher la peau de sa hanche, elle était chaude, les doigts de Harry étaient brûlants. Le châtain le remercia avant de s’écarter à nouveau du bord. Harry avait à présent le corps de l’Homme qu’il désirait très proche de lui. Il apercevait mieux encore les courbes de jeune homme. Il l’observa mais cela devenait beaucoup trop pour lui. Il voulait plus mais il devait attendre. Il alla ainsi au bar, afin de commander un nouveau verre. Le verre était rempli, et il décida d’aller danser pour se changer les idées et passer le temps. Il renversait des gouttes de rhum sur le sol, il sentait les corps d’autres hommes se coller à lui. Habituellement il aurait réagit face à eux mais il avait l’esprit trop occupé par autre chose : il s’était fixé un but et il allait attendre que le danseur sorte de ce club.

Un peu plus tard, il vit le jeune danseur aux yeux bleus ramasser des billets qui avaient glissé de son élastique et il se retourna pour aller dans les loges. Harry admira de loin la peau du dos lisse et brillante de sueur de l’homme et il savait que c’était le moment de quitter le club. Il était plus de deux heures, c’était évident que l’homme avait fini son travail pour aujourd’hui. Harry quitta la piste de danse et quitta le club dans la précipitation et l’excitation. Il posa son verre, alla aux vestiaires récupérer sa veste et paya sa note. Il sortit et chercha des yeux le châtain. Il prenait du temps à arriver.

Harry semblait patienter des heures alors que cela ne faisait seulement quelques minutes. C’est comme s’il stressait à l’idée de revoir le jeune homme, car le charme de ce dernier lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Cependant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se perdre dans ses pensées pour imaginer de quelle manière il baiserait le châtain. Son imagination fut si profonde qu’il ne vit pas tout de suite le beau garçon passer devant lui. Reprenant alors ses esprits il l’interpella en lui attrapant le poignet. Il lui demanda doucement s’il voulait passer la nuit avec lui car il le trouvait affreusement séduisant. Malgré l’obscurité il vit les pommettes du châtain rougir légèrement suite à sa demande quelque peu embarrassante pour lui, même si c’était sa profession. Il ne put alors qu’accepter la proposition du bouclé. Ce dernier, tout souriant, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de le mener jusqu’au véhicule de son chauffeur garé un peu plus loin. Une fois installés, les deux hommes se regardaient ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Ils échangèrent quelques formalités mais le silence qui régnait alors le reste du trajet permit à chacun d’eux de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait se passer. Le stripteaser ne semblait pas perturbé par les événements à venir ayant l’habitude de ce genre de soirée, mais il se demandait plutôt quel genre de client le riche homme pouvait être. Harry lui était terriblement excité et avait du mal à le dissimuler. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards à son voisin et caressait tendrement sa cuisse. Il était totalement impatient de se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec le sublime jeune homme et de se délecter de son corps comme il le souhaiterait. Alors une fois arrivés devant l’hôtel de Harry, qui s’avérait être luxueux, ce dernier s’empressa d’attirer le petit homme auprès de lui afin de le conduire au plus vite dans sa suite. Le châtain lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’émerveiller face à la beauté du lieu. On pouvait apercevoir de magnifiques moulures parsemées d’or sur les murs, des lustres d’envergure impressionnante étaient divinement suspendus sur le haut plafond. Puis il observa aussi le sol fait de marbre qui était si brillant qu’il pouvait voir sa silhouette s’y refléter. Il avait du mal à croire qu’un client puisse accepter sa présence dans un lieu tel que celui-ci, ayant pour habitude de se faire baiser vulgairement au coin d’une rue, dans une vieille voiture ou bien dans une chambre d’hôtel miteuse. Mais cette nuit ce n’était pas le cas, et le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher d’être heureux de ce changement, même si ce n’était que pour une nuit. 

Le danseur s’allongea sur le dos dans l’énorme lit aux draps blancs alors que Harry retirait de son manteau. Harry demanda simplement le prénom du jeune homme, ce à quoi celui ci répondit Louis. Louis était un beau prénom et ça lui allait somptueusement bien. C’était court, c’était doux, c’était assez original et exotique. Harry trouva même dans ce prénom une sorte de luxe, il lui rappelait quelque chose de fastueux et tout le monde savait qu’il aimait ça. Il se tourna et aperçu le stripteaser allongé qui l’observait. Il n’arrivait pas a croire qu’il allait payer pour ça, Louis avait sa place dans cet hôtel mais pas en tant que pute. Pourtant Harry allait le baiser contre une certaine somme et il en avait cependant très hâte. Harry alluma une lumière plus tamisée, c’était une lumière chaude et très légère. Louis attendait et donnait vraiment l’impression d’être beau sous tous les angles, toutes les lumières. Seul son profil était illuminé, un oeil scintillant donc plus que l’autre. Il observait Harry avec un léger détachement. Harry se mis face à lui, il portait encore son pantalon et une chemise assez transparente qui laissait apparaitre les tatouages sur la peau de Harry. Harry défit alors les boutons de sa chemise doucement. Louis s’intéressa tout à coup beaucoup aux mains du bouclé. Il avait vu et senti beaucoup de mains contre lui depuis le début de sa profession, mais il avait rarement vu des mains aussi belles. Il avait de grandes et fines mains, les veines et tendons qui reliaient son poignet à ses jointures étaient extrêmement apparentes, ses jointures elles même l’étaient. Ce sur quoi s’arrêta Louis était les longs doigts fins de son client. Sur une main, il portait 3 bagues, une bague avec une pierre rouge et deux autres en argent. Louis trouva cela extrêmement sexy, si le bouclé venait à enfoncer ces doigts là dans son anus, il pourrait sentir le froid des bagues contre sa peau, c’était plutôt inédit, très peu de clients portaient autant de bagues. Louis se surprît à imaginer les mains de l’autre homme sur son corps et ses doigts dans son anus. Ce n’était pas son genre de fantasmer comme cela, il baisait, prenait l’argent et partait. Le danseur détourna ainsi le regard des doigts et se concentra sur la peau du torse d’Harry commençait a se découvrir peu à peu après chaque bouton. Il pu apercevoir deux oiseaux, puis un papillon et deux branches de lauriers. Le torse d’Harry semblait lisse et c’est ce qu’il préférait, il détestait avoir à faire aux hommes poilus. Harry regarda l’homme aux yeux bleus et fit tomber sa chemise au sol. Il fit également tomber son pantalon sur le sol de marbre et on pouvait apercevoir une bosse qui semblait assez importante dans son caleçon blanc. Harry ne bandait pas encore mais il savait que ça n’allait pas tarder. Il s’approcha de Louis ce qui força celui-ci à se redresser. Louis était maintenant à genou sur le lit et Harry se trouvait debout face a lui, leurs têtes étaient au même niveau. Louis se pencha comme pour embrasser Harry mais nicha ses lèvres directement dans le cou du bouclé. Il fit au départ de simples baisers dans son cou puis ceux ci se transformèrent pour quelque chose de plus chaud, de moins descent. Il suçota son cou, laissa parfois sortir sa langue. La langue de Louis rendait fou Harry, il frissonnait lorsque celle ci caressait sa peau. Harry essayait de se raisonner et voulait demander au danseur de ne pas laisser de traces mais il n’arriva pas à l’arrêter et se laissa emporter.

Alors Louis dans sa lancée remonta ses baisers fiévreux jusqu’à la mâchoire du bouclé et commença à lui caresser les pectoraux, trouvant sa peau extrêmement douce. Puis Harry sous l’effet du désir attrapa fermement les hanches de Louis le collant à lui brusquement. Il ressentait le besoin de le sentir contre lui, sentir son cœur battre contre le sien à un rythme saccadé. Sur le coup de la surprise Louis retira ses mains de la poitrine de Harry, mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de le toucher déposa ses deux petites mains dans sa nuque afin de caresser tendrement les racines de ses cheveux bouclés. Leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs nez s’effleuraient, la tentation était beaucoup trop importante. Ne pouvant patienter plus longtemps Harry déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis qui étaient affreusement douces. Au départ ce ne fut que de simples baisers, chastes mais à la fois passionnés, en surface. Mais le désir pris une fois de plus le dessus et le baiser devint de plus en plus sauvage. Harry descendit ses mains le long des hanches de son amant pour empoigner ses fesses avec fermeté. Sous l’emprise du plaisir Louis ouvrit légèrement la bouche, gémissant suite à ce geste se sentant si désiré. Harry en profita pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Ce fut alors une explosion dans leur estomac. Malgré leurs corps collés au maximum l’un contre l’autre ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher toujours plus l’un de l’autre, provoquant de fortes frictions entre chaque partie de leur corps. Leur baiser était toujours aussi fiévreux, rendant tous deux pantelants, car leurs langues ne cessaient de se frotter l’une à l’autre, leurs salives se mélangeaient à outrance, coulaient le long de leurs mentons. Cela en était presque dégoûtant mais à la fois tellement délicieux. Par manque de souffle ils durent mettre fin au baiser, mais Louis repartit tout de suite d’assaut sur le torse de Harry. Il lui laissa des baisers mouillés sur ses clavicules, ses pectoraux, ses tétons, son nombril, ses côtes, ses hanches, partout. Puis son visage tomba en face du sexe imposant de Harry semblant prêt à exploser, enfermé dans son caleçon blanc. D’humeur soudainement taquine Louis déposa sa main le long du sexe puis commença à le caresser doucement, faisant mourir le bouclé d’impatience. Puis sa main descendit entre ses deux cuisses afin de serrer ses testicules dans sa main et de les malaxer, faisant gémir Harry très fortement. Il lâcha son sexe pour attraper sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui et s’allongea sous lui laissant le bouclé le surplomber. Il l’embrassa passionnément tout en reprenant ses caresses sur son penis. Mais trouvant soudainement cette position peu confortable il fit basculer son client sur le côté afin de pouvoir prendre le dessus. Décidant qu’il avait fait assez patienter son amant Louis baissa avec violence le caleçon du bouclé, le laissant tomber vulgairement aux pieds du lit. Il voulait sa bite dans sa bouche et il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, car il adorait ça. Le sexe de Harry libéré du tissu rebondit au niveau de son bas ventre et l’homme soupira de soulagement. Louis quant à lui se léchait les lèvres d’impatience, devant lui de tenait ce dont il avait terriblement envie depuis son arrivée dans la chambre. Le sexe de Harry était long, épais, tout simplement énorme, et c’est tout ce dont à quoi il pouvait penser à l’instant. Il déposa alors ses lèvres avec gourmandise sur le gland, léchant avec outrance le liquide séminal ayant déjà coulé. Il était au paradis, tout comme Harry qui lui était comblé de plaisir par la bouche de son amant. Mais Louis plus affamé que jamais pris son sexe dans sa bouche au maximum entamant une impressionnante gorge profonde compte tenu de la taille du sexe en question. Il entama alors de longs et langoureux va et viens sur la bite de Harry qui se perdait entre tous ses gémissements. Il guidait Louis dans ses mouvements en tirant sur ses cheveux. La violence de ce geste sur son crâne le fit gémir autour de la verge qu’il appréciait tant sucer. Louis n’avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire une fellation à l’un de ses clients, il avait toujours aimé cela, mais il sentait que cette fois était différente. Et cette constatation ne le fit que sucer encore plus fort, recevant alors des compliments de son amant qui lui susurrait à quel point il était magnifique avec sa bite dans sa bouche. Harry sentait qu’il était au bord de l’orgasme, Louis était tellement doué dans ce qu’il faisait qu’il ne voulait plus qu’il s’arrête, et il savait aussi qu’il pouvait donner encore plus. Alors il attrapa en coupe de visage du châtain entre ses grandes mains pour pouvoir lui baiser la bouche. Après seulement quelques va et viens Harry vint avec un gémissement terriblement obscène dans la bouche de Louis qui lui était prêt à pleurer tellement le plaisir qui le parcourait était intense. Il continua à sucer avidement son gland pour récupérer le plus de sperme qu’il le pouvait, le trouvant absolument délicieux. Une fois la semence entièrement avalée, Louis put enfin reprendre une respiration normale et appuya son front contre l’aine du bouclé, souhaitant se reposer quelques secondes. Dans cette position le sexe de Harry frottait contre sa joue, cela lui donnait envie de le sucer une deuxième fois mais tout de même il ne put s’empêcher de s’imaginer dans les minutes à venir avec cette énorme bite dans ses fesses. 

Le danseur remonta alors vers Harry qui embrassa ses lèvres sans attendre. Louis fut surpris qu’Harry soit encore autant en forme après l’orgasme qui lui avait donné mais leur baiser était toujours aussi fiévreux, leurs langues se caressaient avec une chaleur incroyable. Leurs lèvres se pressaient et ni l’un ni l’autre n’aurait pu dire si ce baiser était doux ou violent. Harry avait envie de toucher l’homme partout, de s’enfoncer en lui, oui il voulait le retourner et le baiser. Depuis qu’il avait jouis dans la bouche du danseur, Harry n’arrivait plus à penser de manière raisonnée, il ne pensait qu’à atteindre une seconde fois l’orgasme et le donner à son compagnon du soir. 

Il voulait accélérer les choses et ne supportait plus d’être sous le corps du châtain alors il échangea leur position pour reprendre l’avantage. Le bouclé pouvait d’autant plus sentir la dureté de l’homme dans son pantalon. Louis était encore totalement habillé et cela rendait fou Harry. Sa bite n’avait pas eu le temps de se ramollir qu’il bandait à nouveau. Il la frottait contre la cuisse de l’autre. Le tissu du jean de Louis n’était pas particulièrement agréable, il lui faisait presque mal aux testicules mais son corps agissait sans réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Les deux hommes s’embrassaient toujours sous les lumières tamisées de la chambre, les deux corps transpiraient tant ils avaient chaud. Louis s’écarta de la bouche de son client pour retirer son teeshirt. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter tant il faisait chaud dans la pièce, alors il le lança et celui ci rejoingnit le sol près du pantalon de Harry. La lumière reflétait contre la peau de l’homme torse nu et Harry contempla sa beauté pendant quelques secondes, il ne pu se retenir de passer ses grandes mains sur le torse de l’homme qui se cambra au contact. Louis était tout aussi envieux que lui et il le sentait. Harry s’écarta avec regret du corps de l’autre pour se mettre à genou entre ses jambes. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Louis avec ses longs doigts fins et Louis trouva cette scène presque aussi érotique que lorsqu’il avait la queue de son client contre sa joue. Harry le dévêtit en un seul mouvement, il tira son pantalon et le jeta de l’autre côté de la pièce sans hésiter, il fit tomber une petite sculpture contre le sol en marbre, c’était une sorte d’anneau en bois foncé. Aucun des deux ne le remarqua puisqu’au même moment, Harry tenait le penis du danseur d’une main, il le touchait et faisait des vas et viens. Harry cracha dans sa main sous les yeux de Louis et retourna la positionner contre la queue de l’autre, il accéléra le mouvement pour donner encore plus de plaisir à Louis et se pencha à nouveau pour l’embrasser. Leurs lèvres à chacun étaient rougies et avaient gonflé sous l’intensité de leur contact, ils respiraient fort et leurs lèvres étaient constamment entre-ouvertes. Ils s’embrassèrent avec passion et Harry retira sa main pour coller leurs virilités. Leurs sexes durs étaient maintenant pressés l’un contre l’autre et leurs langues n’arrêtaient plus de se mouvoir l’une contre l’autre. Harry pouvait sentir le sexe de Louis comme pris de pulsions, leurs bassins se frottaient et Harry n’en pouvait plus. Il voulait décidément plus encore. Il se décolla des lèvres de l’autre et y présenta son majeur et son index collés. Louis suça ses doigts sans hésiter. Il passait sa langue dessus, ses lèvres collées aux bagues de son client. Il sentait le froid de l’argent plaqué contre ses lèvres brûlantes. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir hâte de sentir ces doigts en lui, Louis était concentré sur les doigts de Harry et celui-ci l’admirait d’au dessus. Il souriait voyant les yeux fermés du châtain, il sentait toute la passion avec laquelle sa bouche avide suçait ses doigts. Il retira doucement ses doigts et rejoignît en vitesse sa bouche. Le baiser repris de plus belle. Harry passa sa main sur le corps de Louis, il longea ses flancs, puis ses hanches pour atteindre sa cuisse. Il sentait le corps de Louis s’agiter sous son corps, leurs sexes se frottaient sans cesse dans une chaleur incroyable, Harry se redressa et instinctivement Louis se cambra pour ne pas rompre le contact avec le sexe de son client. En vérité, Harry devenait plus qu’un client, il n’aimait pas coucher avec ses clients, mais son rapport avec Harry était bien plus érotique que tous les romans coquins qu’il avait lu, bien plus fort et lui faisait ressentir bien plus d’émotions qu’il n’en avait jamais ressenti. Harry, de nouveau à genoux entre les jambes du danseur, agrippa les cuisses de Louis et les tira vers le haut. Ses jambes étaient maintenant en l’air, le dos parfaitement plaqué au matelas et son anus touchait le sexe de Harry. Harry s’éloigna quelque peu et enfonça ses deux doigts lubrifiés dans le trou de l’autre. Louis lâcha un gémissement, et Harry satisfait de la réaction du châtain n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour mouvoir ses doigts à l’intérieur. La sensation contre ses doigts était chaude et douce, il activait ses doigts en lui en écoutant Louis geindre. Louis ne bougeait pas ses hanches, il laissait libre court Harry. Le bouclé pliait et dépliait ses doigts, il les tournait pour lui donner d’autant plus de sensations et lorsque Harry enfonça ses doigts jusqu’au niveau de ses bagues, Louis cru défaillir. Il ressentait tout plus fort, la fraîcheur de ses bagues contrastait avec la chaleur de ses doigts, il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu’Harry avait retiré sa chemise et qu’il avait examiné ses mains... ses doigts. Les doigts d’Harry paraissaient brulants, ils étaient longs et atteignaient une profondeur parfaite en lui. Louis pouvait presque se sentir partir. Harry accéléra les mouvements et Louis cria : Harry venait de trouver le point sensible de son danseur. Il continua d’enfoncer et de ressortir ses doigts. Sa bite était prise de pulsions, Harry savait à quel point ses doigts dans l’anus de Louis l’excitaient. Il se pencha ayant pour but pour de passer sa langue le long de son aine mais se ravisa et alla jusqu’à son trou. Les lèvres de son anus étaient rouges d’excitation et lorsqu’il passa sa langue dessus, il sentit Louis trembler un court instant. Louis retenait ses gémissements comme il le pouvait. Harry continuait de bouger ses doigts et passait sa langue en même temps, ces gestes emmenaient Louis au paradis. La langue du bouclé le léchait puis s’enfonçait en lui, sa tête tournait de désir alors il pria à Harry de se relever et de le prendre maintenant. Harry esquissa un sourire et suivit sa demande, il se redressa et rejoignit les lèvres de l’autre. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours aussi humides et ils sentaient chacun que le désir de l’autre n’avait fait qu’augmenter. Leurs torses se soulevaient et se rabaissent à une vitesse folle, leurs sexes tendus se frottaient à nouveau et les jambes de Louis vinrent s’enrouler autour du corps de Harry.

Harry regardait Louis avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser qu’il s’apprêtait à baiser cette sublime créature. Alors ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps il demanda doucement à son partenaire de se mettre à quatre pattes pour qu’il puisse le baiser comme il se doit. Le mécheux fit un petit sourire avant de se positionner dos à Harry. Ses mains agrippaient le bas des barreaux de la tête de lit et ses cuisses étaient outrageusement écartées. Il était totalement impatient lui aussi et n’avait plus qu’un souhait : avoir cette incroyable bite dans ses fesses. Ne pouvant pas regarder son amant dans cette position il ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce que ce dernier faisait, et visiblement il n’était toujours pas en train de le baiser. Alors pour l’inciter à le faire il commença à remuer sensuellement des hanches afin de séduire davantage Harry qui lui était tout simplement en train d’admirer ce corps si divin qui se trouvait offert à lui. Il observait chaque détail, les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son dos ainsi que ses fesses qui étaient un appel au pêché. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits il surprit Louis en commençant à caresser avec envie son fessier, arrachant à Louis un soupire lié à sa surprise mais également au plaisir qui découlait de ces caresses. Harry dû écarter lui même ses deux morceaux de chair pour pouvoir avoir accès à son trou, qu’il rêvait de posséder à cet instant. Il attrapa alors son sexe qu’il se mît à branler légèrement après y avoir placé un préservatif. Il cracha dans sa main afin de se lubrifier davantage et ainsi ne pas blesser son partenaire. Son but était juste de le faire se sentir bien, et non le baiser pour son plaisir personnel. Il voulait que ce soit un vrai moment de partage entre eux, pendant lequel chacun serait autant comblé que l’autre. 

Quand Harry frotta son gland contre le trou de Louis, celui ci se mît à se contracter cherchant à être rempli, Louis se mit alors à gémir de frustration ne pouvant plus attendre de se faire prendre. Alors dès que Harry commença à s’avancer doucement dans l’antre du châtain, celui ci ouvrit grand la bouche sous l’effet du plaisir. Jamais il n’avait autant apprécié la présence d’une bite dans son cul. Il avait l’impression d’être ouvert en deux alors que seulement le gland du bouclé était en lui. Et ce fait ne le fit que gémir plus fortement. Harry commença à pousser plus loin jusqu’à la garde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec tellement de force qu’il crut saigner. Louis de son côté était si submergé par la luxure qu’aucun son n’arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il était rempli au possible et voulait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Harry quant à lui entama de langoureux va et viens tout en fixant le trou de Louis se dilatant avec une facilité déconcertante autour de sa bite, car il est vrai que celui-ci est excrément serré. Alors le fait qu’il puisse prendre son penis entièrement dans besoin de forcer ne put que l’impressionner, il se demandait s’il pouvait prendre plus. Tout en continuant ses coups de bassins et frotta son pouce au niveau des lèvres de son trou et put sentir à quel point il était écarté autour de lui. Il enfonça légèrement son pouce aux côtés de sa bite et voir son doigt disparaître sans aucun problème ne le fit que durcir encore plus faisant geindre Louis faiblement. Louis de son côté pouvait être décrit comme un désastre. Il avait la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers moelleux et gémissait si fort qu’on pourrait croire à un film pornographique. Mais c’était pas le cas. Louis gémissait sincèrement car il était en train de vivre la meilleure baise de toute sa vie. Jamais il n’avait été rempli de cette manière, jamais on ne l’avait comblé autant alors qu’il n’avait pas encore atteint l’orgasme. Les coups de butoir de son amant le projetaient comme dans un monde parallèle tellement ils étaient violents. A chaque coup le gland de Harry tapait en plein dans sa prostate le faisant trembler de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu’à la pointe de ses orteils. Harry lui était tout autant perdu entre toutes les sensations qui lui tombaient dessus, il en pleurerait presque. Il se mit alors à penser qu’il voudrait baiser Louis chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qu’il lui restait à vivre. Les caresses tendres qu’il effectuait sur les hanches de son amant contrastaient avec sa violence de ses coups de bassin mais il avait besoin de cela pour canaliser ses mouvement et ainsi ne pas blesser louis. Ce dernier lui demanda soudainement d’accélérer, de le baiser sans ménagement, de le pilonner sans retenue. C’était se dont Louis avait besoin, de se sentir dominé sous tous ses aspects. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. De ce fait, Harry fit abstraction de sa tendresse et agrippa si violemment des hanches du mécheux qu’il était sûr de lui laisser des traces. Il commença à littéralement le défoncer à un rythme si effréné que Louis avait du mal à le suivre dans ses mouvements. Ses cris devenaient si fort que l’on aurait pu croire qu’il souffrait mais non, il était tout simplement au septième ciel. Il n’était plus qu’une masse gémissante. Sa tête frappait contre le mur et il était totalement avachis le cul a l’air mais il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute son existence. Harry sentait qu’il aurait bientôt besoin de jouir alors il arrêta progressivement ses mouvements jusqu’à se retirer avec douceur du châtain qui lui ne savait pas pourquoi il s’était arrêté. En avait-il marre de lui et de son corps? Le trouvait-Il finalement repoussant? Toujours sous l’effet de l’intensité du plaisir Louis était extrêmement sensible et commença alors a pleurer doucement se sentant si vide et rejeté par son partenaire. Lui qui pensait que cette fois ci était différente, il se trompait et cela le faisait énormément souffrir. Harry ne s’attendant pas à cette réaction fut pris d’un sentiment de culpabilité et s’allongea de tout son long sur le corps du châtain qui lui était tout fébrile. Celui ci était avide de son corps le dominant et il ne voulait pas qu’il se sépare de lui alors il se retourna comme il le pouvait et enroula ses jambes ainsi que ses bras autour du buste de l’homme afin de l’obliger à rester contre lui, pensant qu’il voulait partir. Mais ce n’était pas du tout les intentions de Harry. Celui-ci s’était arrêté et retiré de lui car il voulait pouvoir regarder son visage pendant serait en train de le faire jouir. Il lui susurra alors cette explication au creux de l’oreille. A l’entente de ces paroles Louis releva son visage face à celui de son interlocuteur et rougit, faisant ressortir son côté timide. Harry fut attendrit à cette réaction et lui caressa tendrement les joues avant d’effacer ses petites larmes avec ses lèvres. Louis se sentit tout de suite mieux même s’il se sentait légèrement honteux d’avoir gâché leur moment d’intimité. Enfin c’est ce qu’il pensait. Harry au contraire bandait toujours contre son partenaire car la vision de celui ci marqué par son précédent plaisir ne faisait qu’accentuer son excitation. Alors voulant à tout prix continuer à le baiser il se jeta sur ses lèvres lui intimant que tout allait bien et qu’il allait continuer à le défoncer comme il l’appréciait tant. Louis répondit avec vigueur au baiser et d’une main empoigna le penis de son amant afin de le rediriger entre cuisses qu’il avait de nouveau écartées à outrance. 

La bite d’Harry n’eut aucune difficulté à venir se loger dans les fesses du danseur. Harry fit des vas et viens et Louis pouvait sentir les bourses de celui-ci claquer contre ses fesses, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se cambrer à chaque mouvement. Harry s’agrippa à l’arrière des cuisses de Louis pour pouvoir bouger à l’intérieur de lui de plus en plus fort. La main pleine de bagues de Harry contre la cuisse hâlée et transpirante de Louis serait un bonheur à voir d’un point de vue extérieur. Il l’empoignait plus fort à chaque coup de rein. Le frottement contre la paroi de Louis lui paraissait sacrement bon. Harry n’était pas vraiment violent, ses coups de reins étaient secs mais Louis pouvait remarquer qu’il faisait tout de même attention à lui. Ils voulaient crier, chaque fois que le penis d’Harry atteignait le fond de l’anus de Louis, les deux voulaient hurler de plaisir mais leurs cris s’étouffaient dans leurs baisers. En effet les deux hommes ne cessaient de s’embrasser même si Harry était à court de souffle. Leurs langues dansaient au rythme de chaque coup de bassin que donnait Harry. Chaque coup de rein était également marqué par un grincement du lit. Le lit pourtant très luxueux frappait contre le mur à chaque fois que Harry s’enfonçait. Harry voulu se détacher des lèvres du châtain mais celui ci insista et tira la lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Harry gémit et il aurait pu jurer que le cri qui venait de s’échapper de ses lèvres allait être entendu par tout l’hôtel. Le missionnaire était une position incontournable pour Harry, cela lui permettrait de voir Louis jouir. Cependant ses muscles fatiguaient et tremblaient. Louis senti le corps tremblant de Harry un instant. Il pensa que son amant atteignait l’orgasme mais se sentant rien dans son anus au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de prendre les rennes. Louis pris la queue de Harry sans sa paume et la sortit de son trou. Il fit de légers mouvements et profita du fait qu’Harry soit surpris de cette initiative pour le retourner et se mettre au dessus de lui. Harry était maintenant allongé le dos contre le matelas avec le danseur assis sur son torse. Louis lui dit quelque chose d’une voix suave qu’il ne comprit pas, il se laissait faire car la beauté des yeux du jeune homme venait encore de le frapper. Les larmes de ses yeux avaient fait ressortir le clair de ses yeux bleus. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Louis venait de s’asseoir contre sa bite. Il était maintenant à califourchon et la garde d’Harry touchait les lèvres son l’anus, les deux poussèrent un soupire, ils se sentaient tous les deux bien, et complets. Louis commença à onduler ses hanches contre la queue de Harry. Louis avait ce regard bestial, pour une fois il était réellement investit dans une baise. Louis n’avait pas peur de s’enfoncer. Il connaissait son propre point G à force de coucher avec de multiples hommes. Très peu l’atteignaient mais il savait le stimuler seul alors il prit appui sur le torse d’Harry étalant la paume de ses mains et continua ses mouvements de va et viens vers ce point précis. Harry n’arrivait plus à penser il gémissait et lorsque sa queue tressaillit, il su que c’était le moment et qu’il allait jouir. Il en informa son compagnon entre deux gémissements et Louis poussa un cri encore plus fort. Il prit les tetons d’Harry entre son pouce et son index et les malaxa grâce à ces deux doigts. Harry ne se fit pas tarder et lâcha toute sa semence dans l’anus du châtain. Il ejacula. Louis senti un liquide chaud le combler. Il se retira et le sperme d’Harry se mit à couler le long de ses fesses. Il regarda la queue de Harry qui était dans le même état, des goutes de sperme blanchâtres s’échappaient encore sur son aine. Louis y passa alors un doigt pour récupérer quelques goutes et le lécha en fixant Harry. Il sourit mais semblait épuisé, les boucles de ses cheveux étaient collées à son front. Son front était également couvert de gouttes de sueur qui perlaient rendant Harry irrésistible. La beauté d’Harry à ce moment était à coupler le souffle. Harry tira la nuque du danseur afin de l’embrasser fiévreusement. Il avait l’intention de le faire jouir à son tour. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et fatigué puis Harry le retourna afin d’être au dessus de lui. Il embrassa son cou et suça sa peau. Il léchait la sueur et mordait son épaule. Il descendit tout d’abord jusqu’à son torse où il redessina avec sa langue les superbes abdominaux de Louis. Il observa son énorme sexe tendu et veineux et tendit sa main vers les bourses rondes de Louis.

Il commença à les malaxer d’une main puis de l’autre il branla son sexe sur toute la longueur. Ses mouvements étaient lents et fluides de quoi faire tomber le châtain de plaisir. Harry se délectait de voir son partenaire aussi fragile sous ses mains expertes. Il délaissa son pénis quelques secondes afin de ramper vers le bas du corps de Louis et glissa sa tête entre ses cuisses musclées. Il observa quelques instants ce sexe qui reposait devant lui, objet de luxure qui lui faisait terriblement d’effet. Il voulait tellement le goûter. Alors de ses lèvres pulpeuses il se mit à déposer des baisers sur ses testicules tout en caressant son aine. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sentir l’odeur du mécheux qui à son sens était tout simplement irrésistible. Apres avoir alterné entre baisers et petites morsures il lécha avec envie une bande de peau reliant le bas de ses boules à son gland. Il suçotât le gland rougit afin de goûter le mécheux puis descendit le long de sa verge pour sa caresser avec ses lèvres. Louis ne put s’empêcher de penser que Harry avait des putain de lèvres de suceur, et il voulait qu’il le prenne dans sa bouche sur le champ. Alors pour changer de ses précédentes relation il prit les devants et ordonna à son amant de vite le sucer car sinon il finirait pas mourir de frustration. Harry s’exécuta et prit le sexe de Louis dans sa bouche faisant glisser ses lèvres jusqu’à la garde. Harry était tellement bon a ça qu’il put le prendre en entier et son nez se retrouva collé contre le bas ventre de Louis. Louis quant à lui nageait en plein bonheur. Déjà que le jeune homme venait de se faire baiser comme jamais, l’homme a ses côtés lui donnait la fellation de sa vie. Les mouvements de succion de Harry durèrent quelques secondes sous les gémissements de Louis puis il relâcha son sexe car il avait autre chose en tête. Il attrapa les jambes du mécheux pour les passer aux dessus de ses épaules et se précipita pour lécher son trou d’où s’échappait déjà une goutte de sperme. Il le lécha goulûment et suçota le pourtour. Louis avait un goût tout bonnement incroyable que ce soit pour son odeur corporelle, celle de sa bite et enfin celle de son cul. Harry se demanda alors comment il pourrait se passer de ces odeurs une fois qu’il serait parti, mais il ne trouva pas de réponse. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur mais il se ressaisit en continuant à lécher avidement le cul de Louis, enfonçant sa langue à l’intérieur, récoltant une quantité supplémentaire de sperme sur sa langue. Louis ne cessait de gémir, essayant de ne pas crier trop fort pour ne pas déranger tout l’hôtel. Il se mordait les lèvres avec insistance les rendant toutes rouges et boursouflées. Il savait que l’orgasme approchait ce qui faisait que ses hanches ne purent s’empêcher d’aller à la rencontre de la bouche de harry. Ce dernier essayait de retenir ses hanches pour qu’il cesse de bouger lorsqu’il comprit que son partenaire allait jouir. Il mit alors un dernier coup de langue dans son trou tout en enserrant ses boules et ce sont ces gestes qui firent que Louis éjacula dans un gémissement sourd. Le sperme s’expulsait de son sexe et Harry se dit qu’il y en avait beaucoup. Pendant que Louis reprenait son souffle Harry léchait toutes les traces de l’orgasme du danseur qu’il pouvait apercevoir. Il y en avait de partout, même sur sa joue. Alors Harry remonta sur son corps et la lui lécha. Il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur cette partie de son visage et y déposa avec tendresse un merveilleux baiser retournant le ventre du mécheux qui tremblait tant cette sensation était agréable. Harry plaça son visage face à celui de Louis afin de le regarder dans les yeux, puis ne put s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot tant il était heureux à ce moment même. Le sourire de Louis était tout aussi éclatant, il caressait le dos de son partenaire tout en le dévisageant lui aussi. Il décida de l’embrasser chastement puis de déposer sa tête dans son cou. C’est à ce moment précis qu’il réalisa que c’était fini. Harry allait partir et il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul. 

Harry se laissa aller encore quelques minutes sous les caresses et baisers de l’homme dans son lit. Il paru se passer une éternité pendant laquelle Louis caressait le ventre du jeune homme doucement tout en déposant occasionnellement des baisers contre son cou. Ses lèvres étaient toujours chaudes, en réalité elles étaient même rouges et gonflées et si Harry les regardait trop longtemps, il ne voudrait plus jamais partir. Mais il le devait, Louis allait être payé pour cette nuit, ils s’étaient rencontrés grâce au club et Louis était une prostitué. Ou était il vraiment une prostitué? En général, les personnes pratiquant le métier de la nuit n’étaient pas aussi passionnées. Harry ne cessait d’y penser, il aurait pu s’endormir ici même mais il devait s’en aller. Louis était accroché au corps du bouclé, il espérait que cela puisse le retenir pour qu’ils passent la nuit ensembles. A vrai dire, l’idée que ce somptueux corps le paye pour avoir couché avec le déplaisait assez. Il aurait préféré accepter sans faire comprendre qu’il allait se prostituer pour lui. Il n’avait joui qu’un fois et le bouclé deux, mais il n’avait jamais été aussi comblé sexuellement parlant. Tout était parfait, à commencer par le corps de son client. Harry se redressa légèrement, et Louis n’eut pas le courage de lui demander de rester plus longtemps. Il s’allongea à quelques centimètres sur le dos. Harry descendit du lit et rien que son poids qui s’enlevait du matelas donna à Louis l’envie de pleurer. Il n’avait été qu’une vulgaire pute pour Harry, il avait servi de sac à foutre. Ça le répugnait plus que tout. Il avait honte de lui, il avait honte d’avoir tant aimé ce moment. Il ne savait pas s’il devait regretter ou non. Harry était redevenu Harry. Il allait payer puis se rhabiller et partir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le sol était toujours de marbre. Le même marbre décorait des deux vasques. Une douche à l’italienne dans le fond brillait tant le verre était propre. Il y avait également une porte qui menait à un jaccuzi, Harry connaissait bien cet appartement et il aurait adoré emmener l’autre homme dans le jaccuzi s’il ne devait pas le payer puis partir. Ainsi, il se brossa brièvement les dents grâce à une des brosses à dents mises à disposition. Il jeta la brosse dans la poubelle à côté de l’évier puis retourna dans la chambre. 

« Combien je te dois? » Demanda alors Harry a l’homme qui n’avait toujours pas bougé. 

Louis était sans voix, il voulait lui dire que ce n’était pas la peine mais il n’osa pas alors il secoua simplement tout doucement la tête espérant qu’Harry comprenne qu’il ne voulait pas d’argent et qu’il n’insiste pas. Harry tenait toujours un porte monnaie en cuir marron entre ses doigts fins. Il ne réagît pas et insista en l’interpellant. Louis pris de panique répondit alors qu’il souhaitait 150£. Harry ne cilla pas et sortit l’argent de son porte monnaie. Louis ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’homme ait autant de liquide sur lui, il le posa sur la table de nuit et avertît qu’il lui laissait la chambre jusqu’à 11h s’il le souhaitait. Louis hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Harry récupérera ses affaires au sol et de rhabilla. Il évitait le regard de Louis, il voulait rester distant afin de ne pas aller dans une relation à sens unique. Harry pourrait facilement avoir le béguin pour le beau châtain. Il n’arrivait pas à enlever l’image de ses yeux bleus brillants de sa tête. Louis était magnifique, il était incroyable, il baisait bien et il était beau. Ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis. Harry pensa qu’il serait facile de retrouver l’homme puisqu’il savait ou il travaillait. Harry ne pouvait s’arrêter de cogiter, il ne regardait plus Louis, il devenait froid et Louis en avait l’estomac qui se tordait. Louis ne cessait d’admirer l’homme se rhabiller. Il aima la courbe de son dos lorsqu’il enfila son jean dos à lui et la façon dont il avait dû forcer pour rentrer ses fesses dedans, pourtant Harry n’avait pas d’énormes fesses, elles étaient belles, certes, mais loin d’être grosses et rondes. Louis apprécia aussi les muscles de son ventre se contracter lorsqu’il ferma le bouton. Lorsqu’il Louis posa ses yeux sur les bras musclés de Harry, il ne su comment réagir. Il pensa que si on lui avait demander de décrire les bras d’un homme parfait il aurait décrit ceux d’Harry. Harry était musclé, ses biceps étaient volumineux et chaque mouvement contractait ses bras. Les bras d’Harry avaient de magnifiques tatouages, il remarqua surtout un bateau, un énorme bateau avec des traits fins et sublimes, il attirait particulièrement son attention puisque Louis avait une boussole tatouée. Louis détourna les yeux, il ne supportait plus de regarder Harry, il représentait jusque l’homme de ses plus grands rêves. Il s’imaginait s’endormir contre son torse musclé, entre ses bras protecteurs. Louis enfonça sa tête dans un coussin et Harry n’y prêta pas attention pensant que Louis était simplement fatigué. Il enfila sa chemise et mit ses chaussures sans oublier ses chaussettes. Toutes ses affaires étaient dans ses poches, il était donc prêt à partir. Il appela Louis qui releva sa tête et le remercia une dernière fois pour cette nuit, il le complimenta brièvement sur ses compétences sexuelles puis sortît. Harry voulait vite s’échapper de là, il ne supportait plus voir cet homme qui avait aussi bien comblé ses désirs mais qui était pourtant si inaccessible. Louis quant à lui ne bougeait pas, il n’allait pas pleurer mais il se sentait terriblement vide. Le choc du départ d’Harry était terrible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et contempla la chambre. Il restait seulement ses affaires étalées au sol et l’argent. Il tendit la main vers les billets et remarqua qu’en réalité il restait quelque chose d’autre encore : Harry avait oublié sa veste. Pour un autre client, il aurait enfilé un pantalon puis aurait couru pour lui rendre sa veste mais il n’en avait pas le courage, il se leva simplement. Il prit l’argent et réunît ses affaires. Alors qu’il enfilait son caleçon noir, quelqu’un toqua. Il se doutait bien que c’était Harry venant récupérer sa veste. Il lâcha un soupire et lui dit d’entrer.

Harry entra doucement dans la suite, se maudissant intérieurement d’avoir oublié ça veste. Le fait de retourner dans cette chambre dans laquelle il a vécu un des plus forts moments de sa vie mais aussi dans laquelle Louis se trouve encore est une épreuve pour le bouclé qui a déjà eu beaucoup de mal à laisser le mécheux il y a quelques minutes. Lorsqu’il traverse l’entrée de la suite, il n’a aucune idée de là où se trouve Louis alors il se dirige vers le coin nuit où il a oublié sa veste. C’est en arrivant dans la pièce qu’il aperçoit Louis, avec une mine toute bouleversée, tenant sa veste contre lui. Le coeur de Harry se serra à cette vision mais il devait partir avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Alors il s’avança en direction du danseur qui ne l’avait toujours pas entendu étant donné que le bouclé n’avait fait aucun bruit. Harry déposa doucement sa main sur l’épaule de Louis afin de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Ce dernier sursauta, se retourna et rougit car il avait été pris en flagrant délit, en train de serrer sa veste contre lui. Les deux hommes se tenaient maintenant debout l’un en face de l’autre. Ils étaient tous deux intimidés et ne savaient aucunement comment agir à cet instant, comme si ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Ils se regardaient tout de même dans les yeux, à vrai dire ils se dévoraient du regard. Chacun de son côté voulait juste rester avec l’autre mais aucun n’avait conscience que cette volonté était réciproque. Ce fut Louis qui se lança en premier, pensant qu’après tout il n’avait rien à perdre. Alors il s’avança timidement et combla l’espace qui le séparait de Harry pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l’homme face à lui il se recula de plusieurs pas et rougit de honte cette fois ci. Même si le jeune homme n’avait pas confiance en lui il avait l’espoir que Harry avait apprécié sa présence et qu’il voudrait bien rester avec lui, mais il avait tord, enfin c’est ce qu’il pensait. Il voulait partir au plus vite afin de se débarrasser de cette situation qui lui faisait beaucoup trop de mal. Alors sans un mot il déposa la veste dans les mains de Harry et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en récupérant ses affaires. Cependant Harry n’y voyant pas de cet œil-là lui attrapa la main et l’attira à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Louis était plus petit que Harry, il lui arrivait aux épaules, alors dans cette position sa tête reposait sur son coeur et cela suffit à l’apaiser. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes dans cette posture, les mains de Louis timidement posées sur la taille de Harry et celles du bouclé enserraient ses épaules contre lui. 

« Louis regarde moi. » murmura Harry au creux de son oreille. 

Louis releva son visage face à l’homme de ses rêves et lui sourit timidement, rassuré. Harry déplaça ses mains pour attraper le visage de Louis en coupe et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes entamant un baiser tout doux. Louis se sentait comme à sa place, là où il avait le besoin de se trouver, comme à la maison. Il répondit au baiser avec tout autant de tendresse, faisant passer à travers cet échange tous les mots qu’il n’arrivait pas à lui dire. Les deux hommes étaient comblés. Ils ne voulaient plus se quitter l’un et l’autre, comme s’ils étaient déjà dépendants alors qu’ils se connaissent à peine. Sans interrompre le baiser Harry détacha ses mains de ses épaules pour les passer sous ses cuisses afin de le porter dans ses bras. Louis avait maintenant enroulé des jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il se sentait si léger dans ses bras. Harry les déplaça tous les deux jusqu’au lit sur lequel il déposa avec délicatesse Louis qui était semblable à un chaton blotti dans ses bras. Ils étaient désormais allongés, Louis sous le corps de Harry, toujours dans la même position. Louis avait l’air si vulnérable au creux de ses bras, il ne cessait de réclamer des baisers de la part de Harry qui lui ne pouvait lui refuser, les appréciant tout autant que lui. 

C’est en voyant les yeux de Louis lutter pour ne pas se fermer qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était tard, enfin plutôt très tôt, et il savait que son Louis avait besoin de se reposer. Alors il décida de se relever afin d’aider Louis à se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour qu’il soit plus confortablement installé pour dormir. Mais Louis ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, pas encore. 

« Reste avec moi, chuchota Louis d’une voix endormie 

\- Oui, Louis, je reste. Je reste avec toi. »

Ces paroles sonnaient comme une promesse et c’était le cas. Cette nuit ne devait être que banale pour l’un et l’autre, qu’une simple relation sexuelle entre une prostituée et un client. Seulement, c’était plus que ça, autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Cette nuit-là ils avaient fait l’amour, et ce n’était certainement pas la dernière.

**Author's Note:**

> j'espere très honnêtement que cet OS vous aura plu à tous  
> merci à tous pour votre attention  
> laissez vos petits avis positifs ou négatifs, dites nous ce que vous en avais penser que ce soit positif ou négatif
> 
> grosse dédicace au LT1 squad qui nous a quand même beaucoup inspiré et poussé à écrire!!! vous êtes tous au top
> 
> yours sincerely   
> @svmeyesblue x @_onlylarryangel (sur twitter)


End file.
